A Walk On The Beach
by Katherinavw
Summary: Guys, this story is NOT about Edward or Bella. It's my story I've just updated. It's about a girl who falls in love. I think enough said, but that is obvious considering everybody in books end up in love. But all I can say is PLEASE READ!
1. New Home

"Please don't make do this," I told Aunt Katherine.

"I have to sweetheart. I don't have a choice. I'm very sorry." She told me and I could see in her eyes that she meant it. "It's just for a few months," she told me.

"I'm sorry but I thought twelve months makes a year," I said.

"I'm very sorry baby. But I swear I'll come and get you as soon as I'm back in America," she said with her eyes all sad. "I don't have a choice here but to send you to your mother's house. And think about it, you're mother would want you there. She loves you, honey." She said and she had a point but I had one too.

"I'm eighteen; I can stay alone in the house. Or I can stay over at Janine's house or something but please don't send me to Julie's house." I said almost crying.

Aunt Katherine put both her hands around my face and said, "Baby, you're father just died. You cannot stay home alone or with one of your friends. You need someone who is family and will take care of you. You also need to spend some time with your mother. I mean, how long are you going to play games with her? It's now or never sweetheart."

"She didn't want me," I told her. "She didn't want me then why would she want me now?" I asked her.

"Carter," she said firmly. "Your mother loves you and she wants you. If she does anything to you I promise you she would have to pay. Say for these twelve months till I come back and then, you can tell me if you're going to come with me or if you want to stay with your mother." She told me looking directly into my eyes.

"Okay." I told her realizing that there was no use in fighting. "But you know I'll come back to you right?" I asked her.

"And I will take you up as the happiest person in the world." She told me.

"I'll go pack," I told her.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"No it's fine," I answered.

I went up to my room and pulled out all my winter wear and threw it on the bed. And I started packing.

My father left my mother when I was eight. We were Seattle then. He took me with him because my mother didn't want me. Ever since then my father's been looking after me. When I was ten we moved to Florida. And I loved it. But my father died in a car accident two weeks ago. So I moved in with Aunt Katherine, dad's sister. But now she had to go to Europe because of her job. And so she was sending me to live with my mother.

My mother has long forgotten the incidents with my father. She still lives in Seattle, with her new husband Michael and a son Jake. I've never met either of them. It's been years since I met my mom.

When dad died and Aunt Kathy had to go to Europe, she found my mother through the internet. And as soon as she heard the big news of dad, she wanted me to go there and stay with her until Aunt Katherine came back. And I hated this.

She's just showing off. She said giving birth to me was a big mistake, why would she want me now?

Since I grew up with my father I am very boyish. And yet I used to look after him. He was the best father in the world. We were in the streets when mom said she didn't want me and dad. But he worked. He worked for me. He worked because he wanted me to come up in life. And now I live in a big house. I have all I've ever wanted and it's all because of my father.

I even looked like my father. The same shade f brown to my hair and the same brown eyes. My mother on the other hand was blonde and had blue eyes. But I've heard people say my facial features are like hers.

After I packed all my clothes, I took the most important thing that I would never let go. The photo of me and dad together in my tree house he built for me when I was twelve. We built it together and we both went there to think. Well used to. Now it's just me.

And as much as I hated this new life I was being introduced to, I knew I had no choice. But I also knew that I'm going to hate every minute of it.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Aunt Kathy was standing in my doorway.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The drive to the airport wasn't that long. Probably because I didn't want to leave.

I kissed her goodbye and I left her crying all to herself.

The flight wasn't that long, since I slept the whole way. All I knew was when I fell asleep, I was in New York and when I woke up I was in Seattle.

It wasn't hard finding Julie. She was there peeking up on her toes searching through the crowd. There was a tall, dark haired man standing next to her and whispering something in her ears. Guess that's Michael. I slowly walked up to them.

"Hey," I said. She turned her head at once and looked at me. She looked at me top to bottom analyzing every part of my body and started crying.

I stood there traumatized not knowing what to say. "Oh baby!" she cried. Baby? "Look at you. You look so different. Oh my! You look just like me…" she said hugging me. "Oh Mike! Doesn't she look just like me? Except for the hair and the eyes," she turned to look at her husband.

"She does, sweetheart." He told her. His hazel eyes looked worried about her. Huh! Ten years with her? How is he standing it? The thought of it made me muffle a laugh.

"I think I look like my dad," I knew I was lying but still just to make the point that I'm not going to react like her.

"Oh…" she said after a couple minutes. Guess she finally understood it. "Okay," she breathed out. "Let's go home." She said. I just nodded.

We got settled in the car and I leaned on the window. Shit! It was raining.

"How often does it rain?" I asked Julie not able to keep my mouth shut about it anymore.

"Very often," she said. "The sky's always grey." She commented.

"Okay," I said and that was the last word I said in the car. I didn't talk again, though Julie and Michael were continuously talking.

They lived in an apartment. There house was right on top of the building. Julie opened the door and went inside.

"Go on," Michael said. I quietly obeyed him. When I did go inside I saw a small boy around ten years old standing next to the couch. He had Julie's same blue eyes and Michael's black hair.

"Hi, you must be Carter." He said. I couldn't help smiling at him.

"Yes, I am." I told him. "You must be Jake." I said. He nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you," I told him.

"It's nice to meet you too. Mom's been talking about you ever since you told her you're coming." He said and my face immediately went into a frown and I stiffened. But I let go of it. I wasn't that good at holding a feeling which made me feel bad.

"Why don't I show you you're room?" Michael asked.

"Sure, Michael." I said.

"Please call me Mike," he commented leading me through the hallway.

"Mike," I repeated. There's no use in being rude to Mike or Jake. They weren't the ones who said they didn't want me.

My room was not that big. It was painted in brown and had many plants around. It looked… warm. Just how I like it.

"You're mother said you didn't like the cold so we made it like this. Just to make you feel like home." He said.

"But this isn't home," My voice had no emotion in it.

Mike didn't say anything instead he turned to leave the room.

"Hey," I called. He turned back and questioned me with his eyes. "Thanks for the thought anyway," I said.

"No problem," he answered. "It's your mother's idea. She even helped out a bit." He said.

"You guys painted it?" I asked surprised.

"Why to waste money?" he asked.

"Okay," I said. He turned and left the room. I kept my bags down and started unpacking my things.

When I was done I fell on the bed. I just wanted to sleep. It felt like a long day to me. Someone knocked the door.

"Yes," I said sitting up.

Julie popped in. "Dinner's ready," she said.

I wanted to lie that I wasn't hungry but then my stomach growled. "I'm coming," I simply said.

I walked out into the hallway and made my way to the dining room. It had a large oval shaped table with around eight chairs. Damn!

"So Carter," Julie said while serving us.

I turned my head and looked at her.

"What do you like to do usually?" she asked me at dinner.

Everything I liked to do had involved my father. "I like playing baseball with dad, watching T.V, videogames, soccer and reading." I told them pushing some food inside my mouth. I looked back down to my plate. Her expression to my answer showed that she didn't like it.

"Do you like shopping?" Julie asked me.

"I've never enjoyed it but the same time I've never disliked it." I told her not looking up.

"Oh." She said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked me.

"No." I quickly answered a little embarrassed.

"Okay," she said. "Well school starts on Monday and it's just Saturday. Would you like to come with us tomorrow? We're going shopping. Why don't you come? Enjoy." She asked.

I was in no mood to go shopping. I wanted to just sit there without doing anything. I wanted to spend more time with dad. But I knew it impossible. And also I needed fresh air.

"Sure," I told them.


	2. Helped

2. Helped

"'What do you think about this Carter?" Julie asked me.

We were in the store now and its evening. They've been shopping the entire day. I was so bored. I wanted to get some fresh air and we walk out of the store in like every two hours. This was really annoying. They've been shopping for everything clothes, gifts, watches and who knows what else?

"That's very nice," I told her. "Listen Julie, why don't I just go out for a while? I'll be back before you leave this store." I told her. She just stood there not answering yet.

"Please," I asked desperately.

"Fine," she sighed. "But be back soon." She told me.

"Yeah sure," I said and ran out of the store.

Damn it was raining. I pulled my hood over my head and just walked around. It felt nice, to not be inside the house or a store. Outside here, free.

I just ran along the side walk enjoying the fresh air. Right now, I didn't bother much about the rain. It was a world away. All I needed was my dad and I have him. I could really feel him. Close by.

It was like never before. Happy and loving.

"Hey there," someone called.

The voice was very unfamiliar. I turned to see who it was. They were a bunch of guys. Around four to five of them.

I slowly started stepping back. They stepped with me. "Come on honey where are you going?" the blonde one asked. I took a few more steps back.

"Away from you," I said and turned around and started running. I ran as fast as possible. I knew what they wanted.

I had no idea where I was going I just turned as much as possible. Of course they followed me. And before I knew it, there was a dead end. I stood there not knowing what to do.

I turned around to see them all. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do you know?" the dark haired guy said.

They all started coming closer to me. Guess I'll have to hit them after all. I closed my eyes not knowing what to do. I was breathing so heavily I couldn't find my voice to say anything. I wanted to search for dad. I knew he would always save me. I wanted to scream out.

"Let go of her," someone said in a hard voice.

I opened my eyes to see a guy standing behind them. He was tall and well built up with blonde hair. I couldn't make out his face.

"Who are you?" one of them asked him. I didn't turn to see who it was.

"Go," he told me. "Go," he repeated again this time frustrated. "I'll be fine," he said. "Just go." He shouted.

I started running but one of the guys pulled my hair and slammed me down on the ground. "Ow!" I said. The blond guy helped me up and pushed me toward the way out. Someone caught hold of my jacket and pulled it. I quickly took of my jacket and ran out.

I didn't look back. I took off from that place as fast as possible. When I did reach the store, I stopped and looked around me. No one followed me. I ran into the store and searched the whole place. I found Mike and Jake looking at a ten year old. Mike kept smiling but Jake had his face in a frown. They come down to me when they saw me.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"Where's your jacket?" he asked me.

"I lost it," I said. I turned away from them so they won't ask any more questions. After that I realized that the shopping was over. I sat inside the car quietly. I was thinking too much.

I just couldn't understand why he would do that. He could have got himself killed. More over why did he even bother? Who was he? What was happening there? Is he okay? This is my entire fault.

When we reached Julie's house I went straight to my room. I didn't want to eat dinner. I could hardly sleep. But I had to.

The next day before I got up I had somehow convinced myself that it was his fault. I mean, I didn't call for help. He came on his own and even if something had happened to him it would completely be his fault. Yes I was right. No, I was not.

I got ready for school trying hard not to think about it. This was plain annoying. Why did I even agree to go shopping? I should have stayed here. None of it would have happened.

I went to school in Julie's car. She had convinced me to go in her car and I hadn't that much energy to argue with her. This was going to be new. I hated first days, it made me nervous.

When I walked into my first class which was Physics the only seat free was the one next to a red haired girl. I went and sat down quietly.

"Hey," she said when she saw me.

"Hi," I told her.

"My name is Ashlee Adrian." She said.

"I'm Carter. Carter Williams." I told her.

The teacher started the class immediately and I didn't talk to her again. When the bell rang I just got up from my seat and walked away.

The classes went fast. And before I knew it I was sitting at lunch with a lot of people I met today. My favorite though was the brown haired girl. Her name was … Chloe Stewart. Yes. She seemed very nice. I even liked talking to her. I also met Chloe's boyfriend Mark and also another guy, whose name is…TJ. I didn't remember any other names. God! I am so not good with names.

Talking to all these guys made me think of so much that I was a little better than last night. But it didn't take it away completely. This was very different though. It made me think of school back at home.


	3. Confusion

3. Confusion

The next period was math. I hated math, it made me think so much that I always ended up confused.

I went and sat down quietly in an empty seat. I looked outside. I heard the chair next to me being pulled. But I didn't turn to see who it was. I just kept looking outside. I sighed it was raining again. When is this rain ever going to stop? I groaned annoyed. Wish I was in New York.

I lay my head on the table. I hadn't slept last night, I felt so sleepy now. I heard someone else walk to the table I was sitting at. I wasn't interested. Is that guy okay? If anything happened to him it would all be my fault.

"Hey there," I heard. It was a girl that walked toward my table. I didn't look up.

"Hello Michelle," I heard a husky voice say. It was somehow familiar. I've heard it somewhere. But where? Think Carter. Think.

"What happened to your hand?" Michelle asked him.

"I slipped," he said. Slipped? I didn't yet turn to see who it was.

"You slipped come on honey bunch, what happened?" she asked again. Honey bunch? Guess she's his girlfriend.

"I slipped." He repeated. I slowly lifted up my head and turned it to look at the guy sitting next to me. Shit! It was him from last night. He's alright. Thank God!

The guy looked handsome. His blue eyes were tucked under a strand of blonde hair and the guy looked like he went to the gym. He wasn't huge or anything. And he wasn't too thin either but he was yet muscular. I quickly turned back to the window.

"Couldn't you have been more careful?" she asked in a sexy kind of voice. Silly cow! Wait why did I just think that? Am I jealous or something? Of course not. It's his life. He can do what he wants with it. How stupid of me to even think that.

"It just happened so. I can't change the past." He stated.

"Okay then baby. Why don't you come home in the evening maybe we could…" she said.

I felt like my eyes were going to pop out and fall on my table. She wanted to have sex with the guy. That's enough Carter. His life.

"Michelle," he said calmly. "For the hundredth time it's over. I'm not dating you anymore." He said.

Is the story in my head correct? Michelle and 'the guy' were once upon a time dating and later on he dumped her. And now she wants him back. Well makes perfect sense to me.

"Fine," she groaned. "But it's just a matter of time before you come back to me," she said.

"We'll see," he answered. After that I heard her walk away. I slowly turned my head toward him. He hadn't noticed me yet. He was looking straight ahead.

"Hey," I said slowly.

He turned his head quietly and looked at me with confused eyes. "Hello," he said.

"Do you remember me?" I asked him.

"You look very familiar. I'm trying to remember," he said.

"I'm the girl. From last night." I said.

His face became frozen. He didn't know what to say. He just continued to stare at me. I wasn't able to talk or do anything else. Just the way he stared at me. There was frustration in his eyes, at the same time admiration too. Is he admiring me? He was trying so hard to figure out something that I couldn't understand. I could see it clearly in his eyes. I wasn't able to even turn away from his glare.

"Okay class," a voice said. The teacher had come in. I turned immediately. I didn't want to look at him again. Somehow I felt scared in his glare. But at the same time I felt protected too. I didn't understand a thing.

By the end of the class I'd made up my mind that I will talk to him and ask him what's wrong. But as soon as the class was over I became the coward I was again. So I let him go.

As I walked across the parking lot in the evening toward Julie's car, I saw a white Lamborghini. Jeez! That car was one nice thing. Julie's car was parked right next to it. I sat inside.

I closed the door and rested my head on the seat. I then saw him walk toward the Lamborghini and sit inside. Shit! The guy was rich. He sat inside with a very calm face. But the minute he looked at me. His face turned disgusted and he pulled out of the parking space in such a speed and he drove off.

What did I do? Was trying to say a thank you so hard? What an asshole! That's it I was going to confront him no matter what tomorrow. The guy thinks he's messing with me, he's fooling himself.

I took off angrily and drove straight back to the house. I stopped the car and marched angrily toward the crane. It was broken. Shit! I'll have to walk all the way upstairs now. I marched up still angry with the asshole.

What did I do? I mean, is it my fault his hand his hurt? I didn't ask for help. He came to help me on his own.

When I walked inside the house I saw Julie and Jake seeing T.V.

Julie saw me. "Ah! You're home," she said.

"Yeah,"

"How was school?" she asked me.

"Yeah. School was fine." I told her.

"You're car is here." She told me. "It came this afternoon." She said.

"Oh, great." I told her.

I walked off to my room quietly. Dinner wasn't that bad. They questioned me about how my day was and that was it. I went to sleep crying. I missed my dad.

The next day past on fast. He never showed up. I was damn angry about myself when I walked toward my car. I finally convinced myself to deal with him and now he's not even here.

I got into my car and started driving. I was so mad with myself that I had tears fill up my eyes. When I was driving I caught a glimpse of a white Lamborghini. I squinted my eyes and then I saw it clearly. It was him inside the car.

I followed his car immediately. It wasn't long before he figured out someone was following him. He started to race up going very fast and so did I.

He kept on driving until we were out of Seattle. He stopped his car abruptly in a toad surrounded by trees. He went to a sudden stop and rushed out of the car. He must have thought I was a guy because he came out with such a force like he was going to hit anyone who was in this car. I got outside and slammed the door. His face softened when he saw me but hardened back again.

"You," he said pointing his finger at me. "You made me drive all the way out here. For what?" he shouted.

"Well to confront you of course." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of yesterday. What is your problem? Why did you stare me down in class? And why did you show that face when you got into the car?" I demanded.

"It's my wish," he shouted.

"You have to learn to control your temper," I commented.

"It's none of your business. What did you want anyway?" he asked me.

"I just wanted to say thank you," I said. "And you make it so hard to do so." I said.

"Why don't you say it then?" he asked.

"Thank you," I told him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just want to know why you did it, dude?" I asked him.

"My name is Joshua." He said.

"You're still not saying the reason 'Joshua' " I said.

"Well I'm sorry I can't," he said.

"Fine," I said and got into the car. That guy was full of shit.

I was in no mood for fighting with him anymore. I'll be wasting my time.

I drove off as angry as ever but this time I was angry with him. Asshole and I can't believe I had a silly crush on him. Stupid, asshole, bloody son of a bitch he is.


	4. Seattle

4. Time in Seattle

The rest of the month was very disturbing. All he did was stare at me. Though by half of the month I had grown used to it. He was a very annoying person. I still couldn't understand how all these girls were crushing on him.

I had learnt all of my friend's names very nicely and I hated all my teachers with perfection. School was something very nice. I missed home at the same time too. Now and then I would call Janine and talk to her. Aunt Kathy called me every day to ask me what I did.

I'd grown closer to Jake. He was very nice to talk to him. He was a great little brother. Someone I've always wanted. Even Mike was cool to hang out with. He had a vast collection of comic books. I had learnt that Jake and Mike always play baseball on Saturdays, so I started going with them.

The only person I didn't hang out with much was Julie. In fact, I never hang out with her. I even figured people noticed the fact that my expression changes whenever her topic is brought up. So they stopped talking about her when I was around.

I started missing my dad a lot and at the same time I was getting used to the fact that he was not around.

Sometimes in the cafeteria Joshua would turn to look at me and stare and I would return the stare back. He was the soccer team's captain and the most popular kid at school.

Michelle was also a popular kid in school. All the girls craved to be her. I didn't understand it at all. She was of course still on Joshua's tail.

I never enquired about him at all. I still didn't know his last name. He never sat next to me in math class again. He always kept his distance. And I enjoyed staying away from him.

School past on and I was starting to enjoy this life but that didn't change the fact that I still wanted to go back to New York.

"Hey Janine," I said into the phone one evening.

"Hey Carter, I'm missing you a lot. It's kinda boring around here without you." She said.

"I miss you too," I told her.

"What are you doing there?" she asked me. "You and you're mother getting along?" she asked.

"No were not. I'm never enjoying my time around her." I said.

"Why don't you give her a chance?" she asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Okay… how are the boys in Seattle?" she asked. 'Boys' was one of the topics Janine loved to talk about.

"They're kinda cute," I told her.

"Anybody crushing on you or vice versa yet?" she asked me.

"No. But I did get into a fight with one." I told her.

"Who? Who? Who? Who?" she asked curiously.

"Well his name is Joshua," I told her.

"How did you guys meet?" she asked.

"Well I told you about the shopping night right?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

"He's the guy who saved me," I told her.

"Oh…. Wait! Fighting doesn't fit in here?" she said.

"Well he ended up in my math class. And when I wanted to say a thank you he stared glaring at me. He even shouted at me later," I told her.

"Must be a mean guy," she said and it was the last word on that topic.

The next day passed by as usual. Evening when I got into the car I saw Chloe walking. I stopped the car next to her.

"Wanna ride home?" I asked her.

"Thanks," she said getting into the car.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Mark has extra classes today," she said.

"Oh," I said.

Her house wasn't that far. It was pretty close by. I stopped the car right in front of it. It was a tiny little house, but very nice to look at.

"Why don't you come inside?" she asked me.

"Umm..." I said thinking whether it would be fine.

"Come on, just a few minutes." She said.

"Fine." I said getting out of the car.

Her house was very warm inside. Nice little place. "Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"Work," she said. "They only come back in the night."

"Come on," she said running up the stairs.

I followed her into her room. It was a small and very cozy. Her bed was in one corner of the room and her room was a little mess but I didn't bother. She had photos stuck in the wall. I looked at it all. There was one photo in which Joshua was standing in the background.

"Tell me about Joshua," I told her.

"Joshua?" she asked.

"You know the soccer team captain," I said.

"Oh, his name is Joshua Bryans. He's one of the richest guys in Seattle. He thinks he rules the school. He and his stupid friends I hate." She said.

"What about Michelle?" I asked her.

"Oh, she's the stupid cheerleader." She said. "They've been breaking up and getting together again for the past two years. Joshua broke up with her a few weeks before you came to Seattle. But she of course never gives up," she said. So the story in my head was correct.

"Joshua's also almost like that. He's a very nice person to be with when you're alone but when he's in school or around his friends he let his ego take over himself." She said. I didn't push the subject over her.

I spent some time in Chloe's house and we spoke about New York and what I miss and don't and then went back to Julie's house. When I went inside I could see all of them tensed. Julie looked up at me with angry eyes.

"Where have you been?" she spat at me.

"At Chloe's house," I told her.

"Couldn't you have called? We were worried sick, Carter. You are so irresponsible. Can't you ever grow up? Get over yourself." She told me.

"It's none of your business." I told her getting angry for her yelling at me. Even dad's never yelled at me. "It's my wish; I can do whatever I want. I am a legal adult."

"Shut up," she shouted.

I stared at her like she's gone mad. "You can't make me too," I told her.

"What is wrong with you? What do you want in life? I am your mother," she said. Tears were already rolling down my cheek.

"Well I don't want you," I told her and ran to my room and closed it. She banged my door.

"If you don't want me, who do you want? Why don't you like me?" she asked.

"Go away," I sobbed hiding my face in the pillow.

"Who do you want?" she asked again.

"I want my dad," I shouted at her.

"Well he's dead," she shouted back and walked away.

I was sobbing so badly into my pillow. Tears were continuously flowing down. I took out my phone and called Aunt Kathy.

"Hello," she said.

"Aunt Kathy, come take me," I told her.

"Baby what happened?" she asked her voice full of worry.

"I don't like this place at all," I told her into the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Honey I can't hear you, I'll call you back." she said. We were breaking up. I cut the phone and threw it on the other side of the room and started sobbing again.


	5. Bad Day

5. Bad Day

I woke up and sat straight on my bed. After scrambling like a zombie over my bed I got up looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were puffy from all the crying last night. I also had dark circles. My face was pale and my lips were swollen. Shit! I was a mess. I circled the room little while and then flopped back on my bed. I wanted to go home.

I heard someone knock on my door. "What?" I shouted.

"Can I come in?" I heard Mike ask.

"If it's only you then alright," I said.

He stepped inside my room, shut the door and sat near me.

"You look like a zombie," he told me.

"I know," I answered.

"I'm not going to say what Julie did was right, but you should have called," he told me.

"I know I should have called. But she doesn't know me yet. She doesn't know how much I miss my dad. I don't care about her problem but I am not going to apologies." I told him. I hope I made it clear to him.

"I see nothing's going to change your mind," he said. "We're going to a Carnival today evening, wanna come?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said.

The day passed on. I never even looked at Julie and she never spoke a word too so… I hated this entirely.

I just wore on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt for the carnival. No one spoke anything while we were going.

"Okay, this is nice," Julie said when we reached. Typical her.

There were many games set up and it didn't look any different than the ones in New York except for the sky.

They all played some things but I was just plain bored. I got some juice for myself and Jake followed. And so did Julie and Mike. It's been two hours since we came and I was still bored. I was looking around when I saw Joshua. He was there with Michelle. They were arguing about something. Blondie's never going to give up.

I turned away chuckling. "What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," I told him.

"Okay, who wants to go on the roller coaster?" Julie asked.

I just nodded. I was still in no mood talking to her. I took a step forward and shit!

Who knows what I slipped on? I just slipped and someone caught hold of me. I could feel the big hands catch my waist and pull me over. I looked up to see who it was. Joshua. Not again! See I never ask for his help. He's the one always helping me.

But when I was able to see properly again all I could see was his green eyes. But this was stupid; it's not the time to crush on him. But I didn't say anything. He set me carefully on my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. His voice was different. Not rude like before but concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine. Thank you" I told him.

"Don't mention it. Seriously don't." he said.

After he was sure I was able to stand he just turned around and walked away. When I turned around Julie and Mike were watching me with careful eyes.

"Who was that?" Julie asked.

"I don't know," I told her.

"You know exactly who he is," she said.

"I said I don't know," I told her again.

"Carter, do not lie to me," she said.

"And you wonder why I don't like you?" I asked her and walked away. She doesn't believe me. I know I lied but I knew what she meant by the question too. I just walked away. I didn't know where I was going. But I walked till I reached the dance floor.

He was there but I was in no mood to talk with him. The minute he looked back at me and I turned away. I realized Michelle noticed it. I didn't turn back. I just stood there with tears in my eyes.

"Ah… Excuse me?" I heard someone say. I turned to see Michelle standing in front of me.

"Yes," Why the hell does she want to talk to me?

"Joshua and I have been dating for the past two years and if you do anything to mess that up, you will suffer the consequences. You came here to mourn over your father's death. So do it and if you want to hook up with anybody, find some random loser who would actually want you. Now if you would please get on. Goodbye." She said and turned and walked away.

I just turned and ran away from there. I hated this. Everything's was better when dad was alive. What did I do? I want to go home. This life is making me so annoyed.

I just stood there sobbing and crying. My eyes were already puffy from crying and now it only made it worse.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. The voice, of course Joshua.

I turned around to face him with my red eyes. "What do you want? Just go away," I told him not able to stop my sobs.

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "I didn't know-"

"What do you want?" I asked him before he could finish his sentence. "Did I ask you to help me that night? No, I didn't. But you helped and then of course you snarl and shout at me. Now you help me again and she just had to shout at me and remind me about my father's death didn't she? And I thank you for it all," I said.

"I am very sorry for what happened." He said.

"Just go away." I told him.

"Will you go out with me?" he blurred out after a minute.

"What?" I asked him. I was never expecting this and especially not from him. I was still sobbing.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked repeating his words.

"No." I told him.

"We'll see," he said with a smile on his face and walked away. What does 'we'll see' mean? Stupid mangy fool!

After that I went searching for Julie and Mike.

"Hey, have you been crying?" Mike asked.

"No, dust went into my eyes." I lied not looking at them.

"Carter, we're trying to help you here-" Julie started.

"I don't need your help Julie." I said immediately not even letting her to finish her sentence.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you. Would you mind now? I wanna go back to the house." I told her. I carefully made sure not to say the word home.


	6. Life's Hard

Project

It was a Sunday afternoon and the doorbell rang. I didn't get it; instead I sat there playing chess with Jake. We've been playing since morning in the kitchen. And I've been winning all the games but the kid never gives up. But I had to say that he was good.

"Carter," Julie called.

I turned my head to look at her. And the minute I did my I was traumatized by the way she looked. Her straight blonde hair was pulled up into a knot. She was wearing her sweat shirt and sweat pants. Her face had gone pale and her eyes looked worn out. She was dead beat. She stood there with a bouquet of white roses looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"How many more bouquets is this 'Joshua' going to send you?" she asked.

"How many more times should I tell you to go see a doctor?" I asked her in return. Of course I hated her. We fought frequently but that didn't change the fact that she was my mother and I cared for her. I just didn't like her.

"You didn't answer my question," she stated.

"Well you don't answer any of mine so why should I?" I said and turned back to the board and continued playing. She just sighed and threw the bouquet on my lap and walked away. I put the bouquet aside and continued playing.

Joshua has been sending bouquets to me for the past two weeks. I had told him to get over the incident but he never did. My room by now was full of roses. He would send me roses everyday one in the morning and one in the evening. For the night I would be delivered a basket of cookies. Jake and Mike enjoyed the cookies, and I enjoyed my white roses. What I couldn't understand was that, how did he know that I like white roses. I gave up pondering over that question. Every time I did I ended up confused and annoyed.

The whole school by now knew that Joshua wanted to date me. And of course this annoyed Michelle very much. But I stopped bothering about her. She would stare and I would smile back. It was the best way to get her to stop it. I had grown very close to Chloe and also Janine was very disturbed by the fact that he keeps asking me out and I keep saying no.

Math classes were very annoying. I didn't know if he was paying them or anything but he always ended up sitting next to me. Ignoring him had become very easy over the time.

I had also learnt that his siblings were studying here. He had a sister and a brother. They both we're twins. They had dark brown hair and the same blue eyes of his.

He would even sit with me and my friends at lunch abandoning his family. TJ, Ashlee and Mark were stunned by it but as the days passed by they got used to it. He would eventually ask me what my favorite things are and I would give the same answer every day, which was 'none of your business'. Sometimes he even commented on my clothes and told me I would look great with a dress, something I'd never worn on after I left my mother.

So I pretty much got used to everything and didn't bother much anymore. Of course Janine, Ashlee, Chloe and eventually Jake would shout at me for not going out with him, I never bothered. I never liked going out with boys. I hated dates because they usually brag about what they can do and bla…bla…bla, which was plain annoying.

"Hah!" Jake said suddenly. I couldn't understand what was going on.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just beat your queen," he said. I looked down at the board. Ouch! Bad move. I took my bishop and killed his king.

"I just beat your king," I told him and got up to go to my room.

"Hey no fair," he said. "Again."

"That's enough Jake. I'm really bored now," I told him and walked inside my room. I put my white roses in place and looked around. Roses were everywhere. Near my bed, on the table and out in the balcony. And the thing was the bouquets were very huge. I had a hard time thinking where to put the roses.

I sat on my bed thinking. Why was I saying no to this guy? Of course Michelle. But why did he like me. I mean he's the rich, handsome, soccer team captain, a man who has every girl behind his tail and he comes for me which was plain weird. And then it clicked. He wanted me and so why was I saying no. Michelle, she's nothing in my way. Who knows what might happen if I go out with him. Well I'll never know if I don't give it a try. I didn't want to think about this. So I took out one of my favorite books. I just pulled out Sense and Sensibility and started reading it. I've read it about a hundred times.

When I got bored of reading I went outside to watch some T.V. I fell on the couch and lay my head back on the couch when I realized that Julie and Mike weren't in the house.

"Jake!" I called. I hears him running toward the T.V room.

"What is it Carter?" he asked me when he came in sight.

"Where' Julie and Mike?" I asked him.

"They're gone to the doctor. You're cooking tonight." He said.

"Oh, what are you doing?" I asked him. I decided to change the subject. If I tell her to go to the doctor she won't listen but if Mike does, of course, why not?

"Just playing around in my room," he said.

"Why don't you come watch some T.V with your sister?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said and came to sit with me. "You consider me as your brother?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. "What else can I consider you as?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "An embarrassment?" he asked guessing. I chuckled at him.

"I like brother better," I told him.

"Why aren't you going out with that Joshua guy?" he asked me.

"I don't know. How do you know he even likes me and he's not doing this stuff simply just to embarrass me again?" I asked him.

"Well I'm sure he likes you," he said and I could see it in his face that he was very sure.

"How can you know that?" I asked him.

"Cause I'm the love doctor," he said with a smug. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He laughed too.

"I'm sure you are. But I just don't want to date. Not now." I told him. He nodded understanding what I meant.

We watched T.V for a while and then we went to make pancakes for dinner. He seemed to enjoy my cooking. He helped me out. After we ate I started doing the dishes. Jake came to sit on the counter.

"Who's your most favorite person in the world?" he asked me.

"That's easy. My dad." I answered.

"You have a special bond with him. Don't you?" he asked me.

"He was the best dad ever," I told him, tears already standing in my eyes. I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly wiped away my tears and went to open the door. It was Julie and Mike. Julie looked happy, some light in her face and Mike. Well, Mike had a huge grin plastered to his face.

"What is it?" I asked them after they came inside.

Julie didn't answer instead she went to the kitchen. "She's pregnant," Mike said with a huge grin plastered to his face and then he went to the kitchen too. I slowly went there and peeked through the door.

And for that minute I saw it. A happy family, I saw the way Mike carried Jake and played with him and I saw how Julie enjoyed looking at them. What am I doing? This is their family. I can't interfere. She said she didn't want me. She didn't want me and my dad. She has them now. And that minute I understood that I was the person who had no one. My mother left me and my father's dead. I slowly walked toward my room and closed the door. The minute I closed it I bursted out with tears. I had a hard time adjusting with the amount of time that I cried here. I never cried my father used to keep me happy and safe.

No one came that night. The next morning I grabbed my black V-necked T-shirt and my jeans. After I was ready I passed them in the living room and muttered a goodbye and ran down to my car. I reached school a little early because there was no traffic. I walked calm and quietly to my first class. Physics!

I sat down and looked around. I hated Physics and Mrs. Calare just made it more worse. I sighed at the thought. There was no use grumbling about it.

I just sat there looking outside. It wasn't long before I heard girls giggling and sighing. It was annoying. I turned my head to see Molly Denise looking at something and whispering in her friends ears. I turned my head to where her eyes were fixed. And I couldn't believe it.

JOSHUA!

What is wrong with this guy? Can't he just grasp the concept that I don't want to go out with him. The minute he saw me he smiled and I returned it with a glare. Before I could say anything the teacher came in.

The class was very boring and it seemed to drag even more because of my mind set of Joshua. I kept grumbling and mumbling the entire period. I did pay some attention to the class. We had a project coming up and she would assign us with partners. I didn't care that much. When the bell rang I gathered my books as fast as I can to get out of there. A large hand stopped me at the door.

"What?" I barked at him.

"Aren't you going to see who you're Physics partner is?" he asked me.

Shit! She pinned up the list to the notice board. I wanted to walk but he wouldn't let me go.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I know who your partner is," he said like an idiot.

"Who?" I asked. If he wasn't let me going to see he should at least tell me.

"Me," he sang. He planted a kiss on my cheek and ran away before I could say anything else. This was going too far. I heard whispers about that kiss on my cheek. Everyone started staring at me.

I was sure he had something to do with it. I am going to kill him. It annoyed me so much. No one's done this to me before. The rest of the classes ran very fast. Before I knew it I was sitting at lunch. Before I knew it he was sitting with me too.

"The project's due Thursday and we are left with a lot of time. So are you coming to my house or should I come to yours?" he asked.

This was hard to decide. As much as I didn't want him to come to Julie's house, I didn't want to go to his. I knew Julie would start asking questions. And at the same time Joshua would never stop his, 'Will you go out with me?' I had to decide. I would never want Julie to know about this.

"I'll come to yours," I mumbled. There was nothing I could do. He kept asking me some questions for the rest of the hour but I kept ignoring it. I didn't feel bad; I'd grown used to imagining a different Joshua.

I wanted to make this different. Julie should not know anything about this or else she would kill me with questions.

"So should I pick you up?" he asked.

I looked at him and turned my eyes back to my tray. I looked at Chloe.

"Can I come over to your house today?" I asked her.

"Sure. Besides my parents are gone to L.A till Sunday." she said. Perfect.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Julie's number.

"Hello?" she said.

"Julie it's me Carter. I'm going over to Chloe's house today." I told her.

"Okay," she said. "But make sure to-"

"Okay great. Bye." I said cutting off the phone. I got what I wanted. I didn't want to talk to her.

It started raining that evening. It always has to be the worst of it. It's not like I have bad luck or anything. Is it? I drove straight to Chloe's house. She gave me the key before I left. She had to go buy some stuff to cook.

The house was as usual very quiet. I went to the photos on the wall. I'd never seen her parents though I come here frequently. She seemed to be scared of her parents for some reason.

"So this is her house," I heard a loud husky voice break the silence.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Joshua. God! How did this guy do it? Appear out of thin air?

"You don't know the way to my house," he said.

"Fine," I told him. With that, he sat down to watch some T.V while I e-mailed Aunt Kathy.

Chloe came after a couple of hours. She came loaded with vegetables and fruits and who knows what else. We helped her take everything and keep it in place.

"So can we leave now?" Joshua asked.

"Sure," I said.

I walked to my car and he walked to his. He stared at me. I seriously couldn't understand why he was staring.

"What?" I asked him annoyed by his expression.

"Why don't we both go together?" he suggested.

"Why?" I asked him. There was no need to go together. He would drive and I would follow.

"I like driving fast and it's really dark near my house. You might get lost," he said plastering a smile to his face. Sometimes I just couldn't deny the fact that he was handsome. But that didn't change the fact that it was the lamest excuse I've heard.


	7. Improvement

The drive to Joshua's house was very very long. My head had started swirling and I had already abandoned trying to figure out the way. It wasn't long before we were covered with trees and the sky had become quite dark. I looked up and knew for sure it was about to rain.

"Do you like chocolates?" Joshua asked giving me a heart failure.

"No," I snapped.

"I don't get it. You don't like pink, you don't like chocolates, you don't like shopping and you're a girl." he said carelessly whistling to the tune on the radio.

"Well, that's just how I am. You've got a problem with it. Leave me alone." I suggested.

"No, I don't have a problem with it." he answered back calmly.

We sat in a silence a few minutes. Not talking, Joshua happily humming to his songs on the radio and if any were his favorites, he turned it up loud and sang along. He suddenly started flipping through the channels on the radio and finally decided on one in which, Celion Dion's 'My heart would go on' was playing.

"YOU'RE HERE THERE'S NOTHING I FEAR!" He yelled at the top of his voice. I covered my ears.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped at him. "God, Joshua you sound like a dying cow! Will you do me a favor and not let my ears bleed here?"

"Alright, alright. No need to sweat!" he said smirking to himself.

"You are seriously retarded." I commented as he started laughing. And to my immense surprise even I cracked a smile.

"Oh my God," he said looking over. I quickly wiped the smile off my face. "You just smiled."

"No I didn't." I answered a little too quick.

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not- and please don't say anything. I'm trying not to act like a ten year old over here." she said.

"Okay," he said turning back to the front silently.

I listened to the music and put my head back on the head rest and stared outside the window.

"Say," he started. He sounded a little nervous. "What's the matter with your mom and you?" he asked but before I could answer he went on. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to- it's just that I thought we could talk-"

"My father died," she said cutting across him. "And I wanted to stay with my aunt. That is until I finished my schooling but then … she had to go Europe. She told me a reason which, I swear, did not understand a word of it. And she also told me that I had to go live with Julie so I came, a after a long, long argument but I came." I told him looking out of the window. I could feel his eyes on me.

"She left me when I was eight. So it just follows theory," I said with a strained laugh, "If she didn't want me then, why would she want me now?"

"I'd argue otherwise," he said quietly.

"Yeah but I'm not going to listen to your argument am I?" I snapped back.

"Okay, okay… keep your hat on. We're here."

"Finally," I said but that was all that I could manage.

We had reached the west coast and I could see the waves rippling. But what had opened my mouth into a wide tunnel was the house. It was a victorian styled house made of stone. I was sure I wouldn't be surprised if there were around ten rooms. Four cars stood lined at the side. I didn't the names but I was sure the were very … very … very expensive. I swallowed hard and.

Joshua had happily skipped off to the porch whistling to himself. I followed him hesitantly and stood before the door. I could feel a large lump standing in my throat as realization dawned on me. This guy was rich.

And rich guys are not to be trusted. At all.

He opened the door and stepped in I followed him. I never knew I could walk so quietly. There was hallway, portraits hanging from it.

"My mother decorated the whole place. She loved the Victorian age and she also loved portraits." he explained.

We walked into the living room and I stood my place again. Three french windows stood facing me. There was a large chandelier above my head and the couches were a pale green. The walls were a ver pale yellow and the curtains were the same as the couch for the windows. There was a large family picture above the fire place.

A man and a lady sitting on chairs and behind them, three children stood. The lady had a heart- shaped face with kind features while the dark- haired man looked … powerful. A girl stood in the middle whom I realized was Joshua's sister Marianne and his brother Gary on her right and Joshua on her left.

"My father, my mother and my sister and brother." he said as he plopped himself onto the couch. "Have a seat."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'd dirty it." she said as she tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

"Oh don't say that." he said but turned and looked at her with a keen interest. "Sit down." I went and sat down at the far end of the couch.

"Oh Michelle is that you?" came a soft voice. I turned around and stared at the entrance. "I thought I heard somebody- oh!" A lady with bronze hair wearing an emerald green dress had appeared in the doorway.

"Oh my God," I muttered. "It's the queen of England."

Bad for me Joshua had heard this and had roared into laughter. His mother stared from me to him with a polite curiosity etched on her face and then smiled.

"Hello dear, forgive my indecent son. My name's Ella. And you are-?"

"Carter. Carter Williams. I'm your indecent son's Physics partner." I said shaking hands with her. She gave a light laughter that I felt so uneasy with. It was like being introduced to the mayor's wife. I rubbed my hands over my jeans to make sure they were clean.

"Can I make you some tea, Carter?" she asked.

"Oh no, no." I muttered.

Behind them Joshua was still roaring with laughter.

"You know Joshua, i don't have all night, can we get started?" I asked.

"Sure," he managed to say between his chuckles. "Why don't we go up to my room?" he suggested.

"NO," I said quickly and loudly. Ella had reappeared in the doorway and I shut my eyes in embarrassment. "Why don't we finish it … not in your living room?" I suggested.

"Okay," he said as though not sure how this had happened. "Why don't we go to the dining room?"

He got up and the minute he had reached me his eyes turned round and wide.

"You think I'm about to rape you," he stated.

"What?" I asked laughing. "No."

"Then why else don't you want to come to my bedroom?"

"I have my reasons. Mind your-"

"-own business, yeah I know." he finished the sentence for her smirking.

"Besides, I'm sure _you_ won't be able to do that." she said as a smirk dawned on her face.

But the reaction from him was nothing of what she had expected. "Oh my God," he said. "You have a sense of humor."

They started out mainly taking down notes and muttering to took them two hours to simply design their project and when they were almost done, the door opened with a loud bang. She twisted her neck so fast that she cricked it. Marianne stood there, Gary right behind her.

"Oh hello, Carter. You know I always liked Michelle." she said. She quietly came inside opened the fridge, took out a can of milk and walked back out. Gary had smiled and winked at me before following his sister.

"What's up with you and Michelle?"

"Oh nothing. She's just …" he stared at the notebook he had in his hand for a few minutes before speaking again. "We started going out when I was in my ninth grade and we've been on and off and on and off and well I just thought that perhaps going out with the hottest girl in school would make me … popular. But I think sense finally found me." He smiled satisfied with what he said.

"It's eight. I need to get home." she said.

The drive back was quiet. The darkness outside was added by heavy rain halfway through. When we reached my building I got down and then looked back in.

"Friends?" I asked giving out my hand.

"That's all, come on." he whined.

"Well if you don't want anything …"

"Alright, alright … friends."

We shook hands and he left. I watched him go and turned back not until he had left the street. I opened the door to the apartment and found Julie sitting on the couch.

"You weren't in Chloe's house." she said.

"I know," I answered calmly while I passed.

"Who was that in the car?"

"Nobody," she answered and walked into her room.

I plopped down on my bed and thought only about one thing.

No matter how stupid he was, I was starting to like this Joshua Bryans.

Author's Note:

People who are reading this, I am seriously begging you, to just leave a review. I can't type if I think nobody's reading … so please. And also I've decided to update my stories on a regular basis instead of when I feel like it. So all I can say is enjoy!


End file.
